


[Podfic] Controlled (Fall)

by Hananobira



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: Kyoya needs best learn to manage Haruhi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Controlled (Fall)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050) by [anenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Recorded for blackglass for #ITPE2016.

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/20050>  
Length: 00:04:22

Paraka: [MP3 (6 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Controlled%20Fall.mp3) or [M4B (4 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Controlled%20Fall.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
